Even Protozoans Get Sick
by TheSemiWriter
Summary: The mighty beast of Ikebukuro has fallen ill and there's only one person around to take care of him; Orihara Izaya. A fluffy Shizaya one shot; inspired by my sick condition.
It was 6:32 AM, at the break of dawn. Shizuo was lying in his bed coughing uncontrollably.

"H-hey flea," Shizuo coughed, "W-where are…" Shizuo looked around as he coughed. "You…?" Shizuo finally managed to speak between his violent coughs.

Suddenly a raven haired man swooped into the room. It was so sudden that all Shizuo could see was a black blur through his headaches.

"F-flea," Shizuo tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, "I-is that you…?"

Shizuo tried to sit up on his bed but a hand gently pushed him down.

"Shizu-chan, you're sick! Don't get up, it'll only get worse!" the raven said.

Through Shizuo's consciousness, all he could see was a black blur hovering over him. He felt like the room was spinning; it was like being trapped on a merry-go-round. But…there was something _odd_ about the shadow.

"H-hey…are you wearing something on you?" Shizuo said right before he went into his coughing spasms.

"You noticed? Oh my, Shizu-chan~! Even through those headaches and cough attacks you have you can still notice when I wear something different~!" Izaya put his hands on his cheeks and shook his head in embarrassment.

"W-what the h-hell are you-" Shizuo sneezed violently before finishing his question. "-wearing…?" the blonde said with a sniff. "Why is it pink?"

"Why, an apron! I was trying to cook something for you…heheh…but then you called me so I rushed back in here." the raven rubbed the back of his neck and looked out at the ombre sky.

"Cook?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I thought you said you can't cook."

"I…can…"

"But you said-"

"-cook…better…than you…"

The informant took a step back to avoid any slaps or punches in the face. Even if the protozoan is sick; he's still strong.

Silence fell upon the two.

"W-well, I better get back to cooking~" the raven rushed back into the kitchen and continued to cook.

When the raven came back to the ill blonde, he was stunned to see that he fell asleep so easily.

 _I guess even protozoans get tired._ Izaya thought to himself.

The blonde was sweating and panting in his sleep. But even Izaya can't help but blush a little when he sees his lover asleep.

 _Even when he's sick he's still cute…Ah! I forgot I came back here to feed him some soup!_

Izaya set down the bowl of soup and gently shook the blonde.

"Shizu-chan~ the food is ready~"

"Nggh…I-izaya not so hard…" Shizuo mumbled in his sleep.

 _H-huh? A-am I shaking him too hard…?_

Izaya lightly shook the blonde now, almost experimentally.

"I-izaya…nggh…" the blonde mumbled again.

 _W-what the hell?! Is he dreaming about me?_

"Izaya…."

 _H-huh? I didn't touch him this time…_

"You're so tight…"

The raven impulsively slapped the blonde and gave a shriek, "W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IM TIGHT?!"

"GAA! WHAT THE FUCK FLEA? HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS AND OBEY THE SICK?!" the blonde snapped between coughs.

"N-nggh! Shizu-chan, y-you suck~!" the raven tried to hide his humiliation with a mask of bluffing.

"S-shut up! And where's-" Shizuo sneezed and coughed once more, "-my food?"

"R-right here, darling~" the raven reached for the bowl of soup and held it out to the blonde.

Shizuo sat up carefully and looked at the raven in anticipation.

"Aren't you gonna feed me?"

"H-huh…? You want me to f-feed you…?"

Izaya looked at the bowl of soup and hoped that it would just magically fly up in the air and feed the needy blonde. But the soup never did such a thing.

"S-sure thing, sweetie~" Izaya bluffed.

The raven took a spoonful of soup and blew on it, to make sure it wasn't too hot. Then he carefully put the spoon in Shizuo's mouth.

The blonde swallowed the whole thing in a gulp.

"Its good." the blonde blushed and open his mouth again.

 _G-god, he's acting like such a child. But its kind of…adorable…_

The raven fed the blonde until there was no more soup left.

"You're such a good boy Shizu-chan~ you're bound to get better once you eat _my_ soup~!" the raven successfully bluffed his way through the conversation now.

"Y-yeah…maybe so." the blonde went into another coughing spasm but stopped immediately when the raven put the back of his hand to the blonde's forehead, checking his temperature.

The blonde blushed a deep red but faked a cough to cover up his embarrassment.

"Shizu-chan~! You have a fever! And your face is red! Let me get you a damp towel!" the raven once again dashed out of the room.

 _He's so worried about me…_ Shizuo pondered to himself.

The informant returned to the room with a damp towel and set it on the blonde's head.

"T-thanks…" the blonde stuttered.

"If you need anything, let me know Shizu-chan~!" the raven chimed and skipped out of the room.

 **Three minutes has passed**

"F-flea, can I have some j-" the blonde sneezed, "-juice?"

The raven peeked his head in the room and said "Sure thing, sweetie~"

Izaya set the glass of juice on the table next to Shizuo's bed and put a straw in for the finishing touch.

"I made it fresh squeezed~"

"T-thanks…" _I can think of something else that's "fresh squeezed"…heheh._

The blonde sat up and drank the juice. _I-its…s-sweet…_

"Do you like it~?"

"Y-yeah…"

When the blonde finished, the raven took the empty glass and ran back in the kitchen.

 **Ten minutes has passed.**

"F-flea," the blonde coughed so violently now, that he tasted blood. "Can I have some medicine?" his voice was harsh and rattling sounding.

"A-ah! Shizu-chan! Of course!" Izaya got some pills and water for his lover and he sat next to him as he drank the pills.

"God, I don't know what I would do without you." the blonde croaked.

"Without me, you'd probably be here dying." the raven chuckled, "Consider yourself lucky, Shizu-chan~"

"Mm…" Shizuo abruptly pulled Izaya down to his chest and held him close.

"I'm pretty damn lucky aren't I?" the blonde hugged Izaya and gave him a tight squeeze before letting him go.

"S-shizu-chan…" the raven got up and looked at the blonde, not knowing what to say.

"D-darling, come here for a second~" the raven gestured the blonde to come closer to him. The blonde leaned in close, they could feel each other's breathing.

Izaya kissed Shizuo on the forehead and rubbed his cheeks.

"Y-your fever seems to be going down, Shizu-chan~"

"Y-yeah…" the blonde coughed, but less violent now, "H-hey, aren't you tired from taking care of me?"

"I guess so."

"Then c'mere" the blonde fell back in his bed, but taking Izaya with him.

The raven was blushing hard under the blonde's grip.

The raven held onto Shizuo as he tried to sleep. But he pulled away because he felt like he was hugging fire.

"Shizu-chan~! You're so hot~"

"I know I am flea, you don't need to tell me."

"I-i meant that you're burning me with your fever!"

"Oh. Yeah, I know that also." the blonde wrapped his arms around the raven but the informant refused and struggled out of his reach.

"What's the matter?"

"S-shizu-chan, I'm gonna get burnt alive if you hold me like that!"

"But I'm burning hot and you're cold…"

"Then take this towel instead!" the raven threw a damp towel in the blonde's arm to take his spot.

"Nngh, fine."

It was in the afternoon now, and Shizuo woke up to a harsh wheezing. But it wasn't his wheezing; "S-shizu-chan!" the raven coughed. "Y-you got me-" the raven sneezed, "-sick~!"

"Uh, sorry." the blonde ruffled his hair, unsure of what to do.

Then he remembered; "H-hey, I know what will make you feel better!"

When the raven didn't respond he finished his sentence anyways.

"You need some juice!" then the blonde ran to the kitchen to make some juice.

"Here you go," the blonde set the glass on the table and felt the raven's head.

 _Goddamn, his head is burning._

"Hey flea," the blonde tried to make his voice sound smoother, since he wasn't sick anymore. "I made you some juice~"

The raven didn't respond.

 _Tch, stubborn as always._

"It's _fresh squeezed~_ " the blonde gently slipped his hands into the blanket and squeezed one of Izaya's very, _very_ , private organs.

Izaya's eyes shot up immediately and he screamed "SHIZU-CHAN YOU PERVERT!"


End file.
